disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flit
Flit is a hummingbird and a supporting character in Disney's 1995 animated film Pocahontas. He is one of the title character's pets, along with their raccoon friend Meeko. Appearances ''Pocahontas In the movie, Flit is a ruby-throated hummingbird who is a friend of Pocahontas. He is first seen flying on a cliff that Pocahontas is standing on and when Pocahontas' friend Nakoma tells her from the water below that her father has returned home Pocahontas tells Flit and Meeko to come on to which Flit steals a raspberry from Meeko and eats it. But as they follow Pocahontas, Flit and Meeko watch as Pocahontas turns around and jumps off the cliff and into the water below. Then Meeko follows Pocahontas and as he jumps off he accidentally knocks Flit causing the bird to spin upside down and then Flit follows Meeko down chirping angrily at him but Meeko grabs Flit hoping that he can ride on him but because of Meeko's weight Flit can't carry him causing them both to fall into the water. When Flit flies out of the water he spots Meeko trying to climb onto Nakoma's upside down canoe and he flies over to Meeko to poke him in the back with his nose for making him fall in the water but then Meeko loses his balance and falls back into the water and Flit gets his nose stuck on the canoe and then Flit hears Pocahontas tell Nakoma to help her turn the canoe back over to which he tries to get his nose unstuck but winds up getting turned upside down into the water but luckily Pocahontas grabs Flit and tells him to quit playing around and that they have to get back home to which Meeko squeezes Flit's stomach causing water to come out of Flit's mouth. When they get back to camp, Flit and Meeko follow Pocahontas and her father into their tent through the roof where they hear that Pocahontas' father wants her to marry his bravest warrior, Kocoum, to which Flit agrees with but Meeko sticks out his tongue in his disgust. When Pocahontas visits Grandmother Willow for advice for her dream and her father's plan of marriage. When Pocahontas asks how to find her path, Grandmother Willow teaches Pocahontas to listen to the spirits of the earth, by listening with her heart. Pocahontas does so, and after hearing the wind tell her about the arrival of "strange clouds", is able to spot the ship carrying the Europeans. To her, the ship's sails resemble clouds. When a settler named John Smith climbs on a tree to get a better look, Meeko appraoches him, with Flit grabbing his tail to prevent him from reaching, but is thrown into the bush and Meeko bumps on John Smith's feet causing him to draw his knife and notices Meeko and gives him a biscuit and he eats it. When John Smith is approaching the bush where Pocahontas is hiding, Flit prevents him, which made some of his biscuits to fall of his bag with Meeko eating them all and he was forced to leave when Thomas called him that Governor Ratcliffe is going out of the ship. Later, Pocahontas meet John Smith, they get to know each other, with Flit chirping angrily at him with John Smith that he already remembered Flit. Pocahontas explains to him that Flit just does not like strangers and he informs him that he is not a stranger anymore and almost poke his finger, making him to call Flit a stubborn. After Pocahontas explains him the beauty and importance of nature and respecting the earth through the Colors of the Wind song, Pocahontas was forced to return to the village upon hearing drums, due to Kocoum's friend Namontack getting wounded by Governor Ratcliffe while he and Kocoum observer the settlers and Powhatan forbids his tribe to near the settlers, leaving John Smith behind. A few days later, While Pocahontas was picking corn with Nakoma, Flit was watching the area if a settler arrives and will attack. John Smith soon arrives and Flit charges toward him to poke him, but John Smith was able to stop him by making Flit poking one of his biscuits and gets flattened, when he tries to removed it from his beak and Pocahontas lead John Smith to meet Grandmother Willow. Later night after more warriors arrive to help fight the Settlers, Pocahontas meet again with John Smith at Grandmother Willow's glade, with John Smith informing Pocahontas they the settlers are planning to attack her tribe and meet Percy whom was trapped on a log earlier while chasing Meeko for stealing his food, Meeko use Flit to make Percy calm down much to everyone's protest and Grandmother Willow puts it to a stop. She then asks him to come to the village and speak to her father. John Smith agrees, after Grandmother Willow gives him some advice and Meeko grabs Flit so he could not bother Pocahontas kissing John Smith, before they go to Powhatan. However Kocoum who was sent by Nakoma unexpectedly arrives and attacks John Smith, but is shot and killed by Thomas who was sent to follow John Smith. After John Smith was taken prisoner by the tribe and Kocoum is carried back to the village, Flit, Meeko and Percy follows Pocahontas back to the village putting an end to their quarrels. Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit and Percy hurry to stop the event and prevents Powhatan from killing John Smith. After Powhatan releases John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe tries to shoot Powhatan, John Smith notices this and pushes him out of the way getting shot in the process, causing the other settlers to realize that John Smith was right all along and arrest him. Before John Smith was ready to return to London for medical treatment, Flit lands on his finger, indicating he's no longer disliking John Smith and he, Meeko and Percy repaired Pocahontas' necklace after Kocoum destroyed it. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Flit, along with Meeko and Percy, stowaway with Pocahontas on the ship to England, having larger roles than more minor characters in the film, such as Grandmother Willow or Nakoma. House of Mouse Flit made a couple of very rare cameo appearances in the House of Mouse. He appears briefly in the opening theme and alongside Pocahontas, Meeko and Roy E. Disney during The Ludwig Von Drake Song in "Ask Von Drake". Disney Parks In the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World, Flit can be seen in the Americas section in the North America area along with Meeko and Pocahontas. Gallery Trivia *Flit's design was inspired and based off the hummingbirds that appear in Disney's 1946 hybrid film ''Song of the South, as well as the 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Silent characters Category:Males Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Pets